<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of Stone by jhunieilarde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063871">Heart of Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde'>jhunieilarde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Order (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/M, total shakeup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish started dreaming of a mysterious woman after joining the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose. After a horrific incident to a seemingly peaceful and safe haven of the Temple, he finds out that the woman of his dreams is more than a pigment of his imagination.</p><p>(AU in which the Knights are not werewolves but all disciples of the Order)<br/>(It's magical utopia, like wizarding world of sorts where the disciples stay at the Temple)<br/>(It's a total shakeup)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamish Duke/Vera Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what I was thinking when I started this but I thought I should give this a go since it won't leave my brain. Here goes nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been five years since Hamish was recruited into the Order. It’s been that long since he met Jack, Lilith, and Randall. He loves being a practitioner. He thinks he’s doing a great service to humanity by protecting magic and ensuring the proper balance of using it. Sometimes, they do side missions and secretly helping those who are in need of help. He always sought to make a difference in his life and he’s finally doing it. Moving to Norwich is the best decision of his life.</p><p>It has been four years since he started dreaming of <em>her</em>. He has no idea who she is but every single night, she visits him in his sleep and they would talk for hours on end about everything. He shares this to his friends who thought he’s just that deprived for a girlfriend. He knows it’s more than that. He feels a deep connection to this woman. The woman of his dreams.</p><p>One day, chaos broke out inside the temple and three disciples were found dead by an unknown cause. Their Grand Magus Edward Coventry summoned them all at the Grand Hall to address what happened.</p><p>“This is unprecedented. Those disciples were killed by magic. Now, this is temple is protected from outside forces which means whoever killed them, is among us”, the disciples gasped and looked at each other in panic, “Don’t be alarm. We will find whoever it is but until then, no one is allowed to leave the premises. Adeptis will be patrolling throughout the temple until we find the one responsible for taking three innocent lives.</p><p>The four looked at each other before they were all dismissed. They settled in their usual spot which is the bar.</p><p>“I can’t believe this is happening right now”, Randall muttered.</p><p>The Temple is supposed to be a safe place, impenetrable. It’s either they’ve been breached or one of them has turned.</p><p>“Do you know the disciples that got killed?” Jack asked.</p><p>“Yeah…Gary Sanders, Juliet Waters, and Alyssa Drake”, Lilith answered.</p><p>“Alyssa Drake? The blonde genius?” she nodded, “Whoever killed them must have been powerful. I mean, she’s pretty powerful practitioner herself”, Randall expressed.</p><p>That’s true. Alyssa Drake was more of a celebrity at the temple. She’s also the Grand Magus’ favorite so this incident is a little personal for Coventry.</p><p>“We have to be more careful. We cannot trust anyone right now other than ourselves. There is a killer among us. We need to watch each other’s backs”, Hamish said and they all agreed.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>That night though, his dream got intense. The woman in his dream looks absolutely distraught. She’s worried about something and he cannot determine what. He tried to reassure her that everything’s going to be fine but nothing seems to ease her anxiety.</p><p>“Tell me what’s really bothering you”, he demanded.</p><p>She gazed at him with her intense blue eyes. She hesitated for a second before finding the courage to speak.</p><p>“I don’t feel safe anymore in here. I feel danger and I don’t like it”, she revealed.</p><p>Is it possible that she’s sensing what happened at the temple? Is that the danger she’s feeling? How could that be? She’s only in his dreams.</p><p>“I am here. I am always here. You know I will not let anything happen to you”, he said.</p><p>She smiled sadly.</p><p>“You’re not always here though. You live in another world. I trust you will not let anything happen to me but, you can’t ensure the same when you’re not here”, she replied.</p><p>That is true. He only gets to see her when he sleeps. If danger is that immense to the point of making her this frightened. He needs to do something to make her feel safe. He’s quite powerful for a practitioner. Surely, doing magic in his dreams is something he can pull off.</p><p>“Have I told you before that I do magic?” she nodded, “Let me try something”,</p><p>The woman frowned at his suggestion and watched as he concentrates with his eyes closed. He felt the slight sting of magic pushing through his dream state from his conscious self. It is working. His hands started to glow first before he uttered something in Latin and the entire surroundings in their dream world was covered with protective barrier.</p><p>“There you go. Now, nothing will be able to come here and hurt you. They will not be able to get pass that”, he said proudly.</p><p>She smiled from ear to ear, grateful for his help.</p><p>“Thank you, Hamish”, she then leaned in towards him and pressed her lips to his which surprised him at first but soon, he responded.</p><p>It was gentle and cautious but he felt electricity while kissing her. He felt her hand brushed his cheek before she pulled back.</p><p>“Wow, if I had known you would that when I do magic, I would have done that from the start”, he teased.</p><p>She looked at her with softness in her eyes before shaking her head.</p><p>“No. It wouldn’t be right. It was not time yet but now it is”, he frowned at her. “Thank you, Hamish, for everything. I wouldn’t know what to do if it was not for you”, she replied.</p><p>She is being vague and he’s getting confused.</p><p>“What is going on?” he asked.</p><p>Those piercing blue eyes stared into his soul once again before she touched his forehead.</p><p>“Wake up”, she muttered and everything disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Hamish opened his eyes and gasped for air. Did she just push him out of his own dream? It felt like it. He could still feel her touch on his forehead and before he was able to ponder more about what happened in his dream, the entire property of the temple shook, possibly an earthquake.</p><p>He hurried outside and started knocking to his friends’ doors. Jack, Randall, and Lilith joined him running outside of their building and saw lightning from above trying to penetrate the protective barrier surrounding the temple.</p><p>“What is going on?” Randall asked.</p><p>“I think we’re being attacked. Someone is trying to break the barrier”, Jack answered.</p><p>It sure looks like it but who? The Order does not have any enemies in years. Other than the killer on the loose inside the temple, they couldn’t think of anyone else.</p><p>With one final blow, the lightning breached the barrier and hit straight the fountain in the middle of the grounds. They all readied themselves to fight. Anyone can get in now inside the temple’s premises with the barrier being gone. Edward Coventry along with other Adeptis and Councilors came out and took the front line. They all can see the fear in their eyes when they saw the wrecked fountain.</p><p>“Is there something we’re missing here?” Lilith quietly asked.</p><p>Coventry’s hands lit up as he focused his magic towards the fountain. It did not take long for a blast of energy came out of the wrecked structure. He was about to cast a spell on it when he got hit by blast himself and landed on the ground.</p><p>Hamish and his friends heard the other disciples’ gasps at first before seeing Alyssa Drake, alive and well, standing near the fountain.</p><p>“Whoa…I am so confused”, Randall muttered in shock.</p><p>Everyone believed her to be dead just a few hours ago. They saw the body. They saw her body. She was even examined by the Adeptis for any magical residue on her body and yet she’s right there in front of them alive and breathing.</p><p>“Ms. Drake, think about what you’re doing. You know you’re not going to make it out of here. There’s all of us and only one of you. Give up this nonsense now and we can sort this out”, Councilor Kepler said.</p><p>Alyssa only smirked at her.</p><p>“Oh, I know I can’t match all of you but you’re wrong about one thing. I am not alone”, Coventry looked back at her from the ground and he realized what she’s about to do, “ego te absolvo vos carcerem!” she casted towards the fountain followed by Coventry yelling no at her.</p><p>The fountain dissolved into the ground and in place of it, a silhouette of a woman in a black dress. Coventry got back on his feet with panic in his eyes as he stared at the woman next to Alyssa. As soon as the smoke and dust were swept away by the wind, everyone got a clear vision of Alyssa’s new companion.</p><p>“How…” the words died in Hamish’s mouth.</p><p>It’s the woman in his dreams. She’s standing right there in front of them with Alyssa Drake. Did she just come out of the fountain? How is this possible? How did she come out of his dreams? Was she real the whole time?</p><p>“What have you done, Ms. Drake?” Coventry asked in horror.</p><p>“…to right some wrongs, to bring justice”, she answered.</p><p>The Adeptis readied themselves for the attack. The woman beside Alyssa pointed a look towards Coventry.</p><p>“Are you seriously going to let them die like this, Edward? To be honest, I find that quite insulting”, she muttered.</p><p>Hamish is just frozen. She’s real. She’s definitely real. Everything about her is real. Her face, her hair, her body, her clothes, even her voice. The only thing that’s different is the look on her face. Back in his dreams, she’s full of light, love, and warmth. This is the complete opposite. She looked so detached and angry at the same time.</p><p>“I will not let you kill us all, Vera”, he heard the Grand Magus say,</p><p>Vera?</p><p>Is that her name? In years he had known her in his dreams, she never gave him her name. She said it’s necessary to keep him coming back.</p><p>“The choice is never yours in the first place”, she responded.</p><p>Then, the Adeptis started attacking her and Alyssa as the Councilors put a protective barrier around all of them disciples to protect them from the fight.</p><p>They weren’t lying when they said Alyssa Drake is a genius. She’s good with magic and moves so fluidly. Vera, on the other hand, is on another level. All it took for her is to flick her fingers and the fight was done. She even had the time to watch Alyssa finished off two Adeptis. Vera is fantastic with magic, more powerful than anyone Hamish had seen in his life.</p><p>“Impressive”, Vera complimented Alyssa who gave her a smile.</p><p>“What can I say, I learned from the best”, the blonde said, eyes landing on Coventry.</p><p>Of course, she’s good. The Grand Magus himself trained her. She’s his protegee and she turned out to be a traitor of some kind.</p><p>“What do you want, Vera?” Coventry asked.</p><p>“What I want is something you cannot give but I’ll take everything that I can get”, she answered.</p><p>With a wave of her hand, she destroyed every enchantments laid throughout the temple including the one the Councilors put around the disciples just a few minutes ago. Fear crept in fast for all of them. She’s that powerful to break everything in one blow. The question in everyone’s mind is: <em>who the hell is she?</em></p><p>Hamish shared the same question. All he knows is that she’s the woman from his dreams but obviously, she’s more than that. The entire high-ranking officials of the Order seems to be so afraid of her which means she’s not one of them.</p><p>“You have seven days to give it to me, Edward. Seven days or I’ll take everything away from you”, Vera said.</p><p>“It’s not going to happen, Vera”, he resisted.</p><p>That earned him an arched eyebrow before one of the Adeptis floated from the ground before they all heard his neck breaking then dropped back on the ground.</p><p>“Forgive my sudden outburst but you see, being imprisoned for almost 20 years had taken my sense of humor away. I get easily irritated and pissed and when I get pissed, someone’s neck breaks”, she paused. “Seven days, Edward. That’s all you’ll get or you’ll get to watch me destroy everything”, she expressed leaving everyone speechless.</p><p>Alyssa had opened up a portal and waited for her. Vera had caught Hamish’s eyes in the middle of the crowd and they locked eyes for a few seconds before she went inside the portal with Alyssa and vanished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stonemore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG I did not expect the reviews, you guys! This fic is so random for me but I guess you like it so here's the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside the boys’ room, Lilith, Randall, and Jack argued with each other about their theories about Vera and Alyssa. The Council and Adeptis did not provide any explanation as to who was the mysterious woman who came out of the fountain and why Alyssa betrayed the Order to side with her. Hamish, on the other hand, remained silent the whole time. He still cannot believe that it was her. He does not know what to think of it. One moment she’s in his dreams and the next, she’s out in his world murdering Adeptis. In the midst of his thoughts, Jack noticed his silence which raised his brows.</p><p>“Hamish…you’re awfully quiet. What do you know about this?” he asked.</p><p>He’s that obvious to his friends. Of course, he will be. He usually does not shy away from discussion but he’s mute with this one. The other two turned to him with curious stares. Hamish sighed.</p><p>“That woman…Vera? She’s the one I was telling you about”, he answered.</p><p>“The woman in your dreams? Your imaginary girlfriend?” Randall asked.</p><p>Hamish scoffed.</p><p>“Well, she’s no longer imaginary, wasn’t she?” he retorted.</p><p>They refused to believe him back then. They thought he’s just that deprived of romantic relationship but what he felt during the nights he’s with her in his dreams was real. He always felt like he’s not dreaming at all, like he’s in someplace else.</p><p>“Alright…so, you were sleeping right before it happened. Was she there with you in your dreams then?” Lilith asked.</p><p>Hamish thought about it. His dreams don’t usually fade after he wakes up.</p><p>“Yes. We were talking and she was scared. She was really shaken. I told her it’s going to be alright but her fear wouldn’t go away. She said she felt danger coming and because I was not always with her, I couldn’t keep her safe all the time”, he answered.</p><p>The three came closer to her.</p><p>“What did you do, Hamish?” Jack asked.</p><p>“I put a protective barrier around her and then she thanked me and woke me up”, he answered.</p><p>That confused them.</p><p>“She woke you up and then seconds later, Alyssa got her out of the fountain. Hamish, I think she planned it all. I think she strung you along to do magic in your dreams so she could break free”, Lilith pieced it together.</p><p>It’s a possibility but he does not want to believe it. Four years he spent with her in his dreams. If she’s only using him for that, she could have persuaded him to do magic long time ago if she wants to.</p><p>“No, I don’t believe it. There has to be another explanation for this”, he disagreed and got up.</p><p>He reached for the door before Jack spelled the doorknob, preventing him from leaving.</p><p>“Open the door, Jack”, he muttered.</p><p>“We have orders, Hamish. We’re not allowed to leave our rooms until the Adeptis said so”, Jack explained.</p><p>Hamish turned to Jack. If only glare can kill, Jack will drop dead on the floor already.</p><p>“I will not ask again”, he warned.</p><p>They all know that Hamish can beat Jack any time in magic. He’s far more experienced than him and much clever with his spells.</p><p>“I am only trying to keep you out of trouble, Hamish”, Jack explained further.</p><p>Hamish knows that his friend’s intention is good but he does not need it right now. He needs answers. He needs explanations as to what happened earlier. He needs to talk to Vera. He needs to know the truth from her.</p><p>“Don’t bother. I can take care of myself”, he replied and opened the door himself with his own magic.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>He does not know really where to go or where to find Vera. She disappeared along with Alyssa in that portal so they could be anywhere in the planet right now. The Temple is so old that it has secret passages built around and under it. Most of these tunnels they had already discovered during their first two years of being disciples. They were curious beings, always out for adventure and exploration. He took the secret tunnel to navigate the entire underground of the Temple.</p><p>Upon reaching the center of the land, his jaw almost drop to the ground. It must have been due to the lightning that broke the barrier and hit the fountain but the wall that used to block the tunnel is now destroyed. It was hiding a secret room he had never seen before.</p><p>Hamish decided to take a look at it. It was deeper than most tunnels. It almost resembled a sink hole. He stretched out his hand to get a feel of it and quickly took it back when a massive wave of magic almost slammed towards him. This is where Vera was kept for years. How long was it? 20 years, she said. They imprisoned her down that sink hole for 20 years. What did she do to deserve that?</p><p>“So you found it”,</p><p>Hamish quickly turn around and found Alyssa leaning against the wall. He tried to get into defense position but she only waved her hand.</p><p>“Oh, come on, you’re not really going to do that. You’re more curious than the rest of these people”, she dismissed his attempt.</p><p>“Curious is one way to put it but I am more than curious right now”, he said.</p><p>“I know. You got a lot of questions. That’s why you came here searching for it”, she walked towards him and glanced over the pit with disgust, “I can’t believe they stomached to keep her down there for two decades. It’s barbaric and she does not deserve it at all”, she added.</p><p>Hamish lowered his guard down.</p><p>“What happened? Why was she imprisoned? I mean, she must have done something terrible”, he asked.</p><p>Alyssa scoffed at him.</p><p>“You spent time with her for years and that’s your takeaway?” well, it’s not entirely his takeaway from Vera but he’s not going to tell her that, “Perhaps, she’s wrong about you. Maybe you’re just like the rest of them”, she muttered.</p><p>“That’s why I am confused, Alyssa. I’ve known her in my dreams for four years. What I saw earlier, it’s far from the woman I knew during those times and I don’t know what to believe. I need to understand. Who is she? What happened to her? Why was she imprisoned? Why are you with her? Why did she choose me? Was she only using me?” he fired one by one.</p><p>Alyssa studied her for a few minutes before shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>“I have no clue why she chose to come to you. I believe she likes you which is rare considering how much she hates these people. If you want to know more…” she opened up a portal, “Come with me”, she answered.</p><p>He stared at the portal and then looked back at her with a frown.</p><p>“You want me to go in there with you? I can’t leave the temple, Alyssa”, he asked.</p><p>She smiled at him.</p><p>“Of course, you can. Right now, Coventry and the rest of his minions are busy talking with the other temples across the globe about Vera. They’re not going to miss you. Unless, you want to stay here and keep staring in that horrible pit”, she answered.</p><p>Reluctantly, he took her hand and jumped into the portal with Alyssa Drake.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>When they got out of the portal, Hamish was greeted by a whole new environment. Are they in front of Stonemore Ruins?</p><p>“Yes, the place is real, if that’s what you’re wondering”, Alyssa supplied.</p><p>“Okay…so why are we here?” he asked.</p><p>The girl smiled genuinely this time and pushed her hand out front revealing a cloaking barrier. Hamish followed her through it and the supposed ruins is now a full pledge compound.</p><p>“Whoa…” escaped his lips.</p><p>“Welcome to Stonemore”, Alyssa announced happily.</p><p>Hamish couldn’t keep his eyes and head from darting left and right. The place is so beautiful, more enchanting than the Temple. Everyone is happy and doing magic so freely.</p><p>“She’s been waiting for you”, a man said to Alyssa when they reached a large mansion in the middle of the compound.</p><p>“Yeah…let’s not keep her waiting further”, she replied.</p><p>The mansion took his breath away. It’s a combination of ancient Greek and modern architecture. Alyssa had brought him in a large room and told him to wait.</p><p>Hamish took the time to view the pictures on the wall of the room. There’s a lot. One photo had stopped him in his tracks: a photo of Vera with Edward Coventry and the Council members in front of the Temple 20 years ago. He studied it closely just to make sure it’s really her and not someone he’s just imagining to be there. It’s really her and she looked so happy, so free.</p><p>“I tried taking that photo down but, something stops me every single time”, her voice rang throughout the room and it made his heart beats fast.</p><p>He dared turn around and saw her standing in the middle of the room. She is now dressed in a form-fitting red dress. Her long raven hair is resting on her back. Her lips are red as blood. Her high heels made her taller than her usual self.</p><p>“I figure you wanted to talk so I sent Alyssa to get you. I am glad you came”, she said.</p><p>“Did she tell you about my questions?” he asked.</p><p>“She told me you have a lot”, she gestured towards the sofa and he obliged, “Why don’t we start with your first question?” she urges.</p><p>She seemed more relax now. Few hours after what happened at the Temple, he can no longer feel the anger she felt earlier.</p><p>“Who are you really?” he started.</p><p>“The name I told you was real. My last name is Stone”, she said.</p><p>It rang a bell.</p><p>“Hold it. You’re a Stone? As in descendant of Valence Stone?” he asked.</p><p>“Valence Stone is my father, Hamish. I’m his only daughter”, she answered with a sad smile.</p><p>He followed her gaze towards one photo across from them. It’s a family picture of the formidable Valence Stone surrounded by his four children: three boys and one girl.</p><p>“Tell me what happened, please. I need to understand. I saw the pit. Alyssa said they kept you down there for 20 years. Why?” Hamish pleaded.</p><p>He saw her gaze hardened before composing herself.</p><p>“I used to be a disciple of the Order. I lived in the same Temple with those same people. Everything was going fine until they betrayed me. They took the most important person in my life and let her die. My brothers retaliated in my behalf and they killed them too. They were so threatened by the power of the people of Stonemore after what my brothers displayed during their fight. So, they came into my home and burned it to the ground”,</p><p>“…the ruins…”</p><p>“Yes. I was still at the Temple at the time and heard what happened to my brothers. I demanded answers and they twisted everything to keep me under their control. They told me how my brothers planned to take the Order for themselves, forcing their hands to fight and defend the Order. I became the last descendant of Valence Stone. I found out the truth and I lost control. I fled the Temple and went back home only to see it destroyed. That’s where I found Alyssa crying inside an enchanted box. Her parents had put her there to protect her. I took her and brought her to a friend to keep her safe. After that, the Order came after me and kept me in that pit for years. I was meant to be in there for eternity until I found you, Hamish”,</p><p>“…that brings me to my next question…” he muttered.</p><p>“Why you?” he nodded, “You’re different than the rest of them and I felt it as soon as you entered the Temple on your first day. Your intention with magic is good. You don’t crave power like everyone in the Temple. You have no ambition to climb the ladder. You only wanted to learn more and use your gift to help and protect others. I watched you for a whole year to make sure you’ll stay that way and you did. When I came to you in your dreams, I did not mean for it to go on for years, but it’s been so long since I had a proper conversation with anyone and you made me feel, I don’t know, at ease. When I was with you in your dreams, I forget where I was, down in that hole so dark I forgot what outside world looks like. You saved my sanity and I prolonged it because I was selfish but I can no longer remain in that pit and I had to let you go”, she answered.</p><p>“You used me to get out of there”, he reminded her.</p><p>“I did and I’m sorry. I had to get out of there. That pit suppressed my magic and so I needed someone to bring magic inside. I was strong enough to penetrate your subconscious and you’re strong enough to push your magic into my prison”, she explained.</p><p>“Was any of it real? Our conversations? How you acted with me? Was it real or just for show?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh, Hamish…I am many things but I don’t break hearts of people I care about”, she answered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nothing is ever black and white, right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Valeria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Confused is an understatement of the year. Vera had let Hamish roamed around Stonemore so he can see it for himself. It’s a far cry from the Temple or Norwich for that matter. He’s never been to a lot of magical society’s places but so far, Stonemore beats them all. The pillars surrounding the town are carved with its history and Hamish took the time reading each and one of them. Stonemore has been around for eons, producing the bravest and most powerful practitioners to ever walk the Earth. They aided in wars, protected those who cannot protect themselves but when the time came that it was them who needed protection, no one came to their aid. Everyone stood back while their home was destroyed.</p><p>Stonemore was rebuilt shortly after Vera was imprisoned. It was not detailed in the pillars how but it was stated that she had something to do with it. Even from down that pit, she looked after what’s left of her people.</p><p>“How’s the tour so far?” Alyssa asked behind him.</p><p>He sighed. Of course, he’s being watched. Vera is not going to let him wander alone inside her town. He’s still a member of the Order.</p><p>“It’s overwhelming and a little bit of information overload”, he answered.</p><p>Alyssa looks relax now compared to whenever he sees her inside the Temple. He initially thought it’s because she’s a prized disciple and she’s an achiever so she always lives with a pressure but now he understood why. She was undercover and looking for a way to free Vera all along. Now, she’s home and she does not need to pretend anymore.</p><p>“Don’t worry. It’ll get better”, she muttered.</p><p>The two began walking.</p><p>“Will it though?” he asked.</p><p>“Imagine learning all of this when you’re six”, she let out a low chuckle, “Vera told you about me, right?” he nodded, “Yeah, she found me inside an enchanted box. She kept it and I still have it. A reminder that my parents loved me so much to spend their last moments strengthening the enchantments on that box to keep me safe”, they stopped when they reached the top of the hill, “She’s the only family I got left”, she answered.</p><p>He turned to her with a frown.</p><p>“Are you her niece?” he asked again.</p><p>“My father was her brother, the eldest of the Stone’s siblings, Vincent Stone. The mansion where I brought you earlier was destroyed and I was the only one left. They all died”, she answered sadly.</p><p>He noticed her playing with her necklace.</p><p>“If you’re the only one left, who raised you? I mean, Vera couldn’t possibly raise you when she’s imprisoned”, call him curious but everything about Stonemore, Alyssa and Vera are a mystery for him.</p><p>“Vera brought me to her closest friend, Xavier. He’s from Stonemore too who had lived with the Prometheans. He took me in, raised me as his own”,</p><p>She showed him the necklace she’s wearing. It’s a small Yellow stone infused with magic.</p><p>“She had left me this when I was a baby and instructed Xavier to make me wear this when I am old enough not to chew it”, she smiled, “Vera talked to me through this. She’s been in my head since I was a kid and despite her being away for years, she raised me in her own way”, she explained.</p><p>Now, Hamish understood why Alyssa was willing to do what she did for Vera. Everything is slowly settling into place.</p><p>“Vera mentioned that the Order took someone important for her and let that person die. Who was that?” he found himself asking again.</p><p>This time, Alyssa’s face hardened.</p><p>“…that would be her daughter, Valeria”, she answered.</p><p>Hamish swallowed the lump in his throat. Vera had a daughter? She never mentioned that during their random talks inside his dreams, not even a hint.</p><p>“Back then, the Necromancers were wreaking havoc in multiple continents. They were robbing societies of their precious artifacts to gain more power. When the Marand Sisters came to the Temple demanding they surrender their most valued possession, they refused. The alternative was the Necromancers killing everyone until they laid eyes on Valeria”,</p><p>He has a feeling where the story is going but he can’t bring himself to say anything.</p><p>“They sensed the power coursing through her and they asked for her. Vera refused and fought for her daughter but Coventry stopped her. They would rather protect their most valued artifact than the life of a child. They talked Vera into believing it’s the only way to save everyone. It’s a sacrifice she must make for the Order but she wouldn’t let it go so they powdered her. They made her forget Valeria was her daughter and they gave her to the Marand Sisters to be sacrificed”,</p><p>He clenched his fists as he tries to control his anger. How can anyone sacrifice a defenseless child? How can anyone let a defenseless child be sacrificed like that?</p><p>“My father and his two brothers found out what happened and talked to Vera. They realized she couldn’t remember about her daughter so they restored her memories. They were so furious that they tried to avenge Valeria but the Order connived with the Necromancers and they were all killed. Meanwhile, Vera had escaped after they tried to powder her again to make her believe her brothers tried to usurp power of the Order. When she got here, everything was gone”, she finished.</p><p>“What did she do after that?” he asked.</p><p>“Once she’s certain I was safe, she went back to the Temple and lost it. Xavier said Vera always had total reign of her powers but that day, she let it all go. She destroyed everything and everyone in her path. When her strength ran out after unleashing her magic, she passed out and they put her in that pit”, she answered.</p><p>His brain tried to work out the timeline of that event. He had spent too much time in the library to know the Temple’s history.</p><p>“The Great Earthquake…that was her?” she nodded, “Alyssa, almost all of the disciples died on that day”, he realized.</p><p>“Yes, and almost all of the people of Stonemore died that day too. Can you blame her for losing control?” she snapped.</p><p>He went silent. Taking more lives to get back on a wrong thing done is never right but he can understand why Vera did what she did. She lost everything on the same day. She lost her daughter, her brothers, her home, her people, and they locked her up for 20 years.</p><p>“What’s going to happen now? They’re going to come for her”, he asked.</p><p>Alyssa hummed and looked away.</p><p>“She gave Coventry seven days. He will try to get ahead on her and come for her before he reaches the deadline. That’s how he works. We let them come. They would be walking on their deaths anyway”, she answered.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>It’s already dark when Hamish returned to the mansion and found Vera in the kitchen cooking something. He was taken aback, clearly not expecting the most powerful practitioner he had ever seen in his life to be doing something so domestic.</p><p>“Are you going to burn a hole on my back?” she asked without looking at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I just did not expect you to be working the kitchen considering you’re like the queen of this place and all”, he apologized.</p><p>She turned to him with an amused smile.</p><p>“Is that so? Well, I always love the kitchen. I missed doing this for 20 years so bear with me if I won’t allow anyone to do the cooking while I’m here”, she explained with a smile.</p><p>After everything he learned about her past, it’s nice to see her smiling like that.</p><p>“Do you need help?” he asked.</p><p>She thought about it for a moment before allowing him to aid her.</p><p>“Spit it out, Hamish. You look like you’re about to explode”, she said.</p><p>He’s starting to wonder if she can also read minds.</p><p>“Alyssa told me the details of what happened 20 years ago”, he simply said.</p><p>Vera stopped chopping and for a moment, he was worried that she will stab him with the knife she’s holding but she only sighed and resumed finishing what she’s doing. She remained silent for a good five minutes before looking at him again.</p><p>“She’s a gifted narrator. She never missed a single detail in her stories but I would appreciate it if we don’t get into that tonight. Let us not spoil the evening”, she requested.</p><p>“Of course…” he agreed.</p><p>The dinner was delicious and it was just the two of them. He asked about Alyssa but Vera said she wanted to dine with Xavier so she allowed her the night off.</p><p>“Vera, it’s not that I don’t appreciate the hospitality and the explanation. I do. I was just wondering when I can go back to the Temple?” she frowned, “There are people in there that must be wondering about me and I left them in a slightly bad note”, he asked.</p><p>“I can’t let you leave, Hamish”, she muttered.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“…because you’ve seen too much”, she answered.</p><p>“I promise I will not tell anyone about Stonemore. You know me”, he swore.</p><p>“I do. I know you will not but they have ways to get the truth out of you without asking for your consent and I can’t risk them knowing about Stonemore. At least, not yet. I am sorry but you’ll going to remain here until the seven days are up”, she explained.</p><p>By the end of the evening, Hamish expected for some people to come in to clean up the table but Vera got on her feet and started doing it herself. He quickly followed her lead and brought the plates back to the kitchen and into the sink.</p><p>“Let me do this”, he offered.</p><p>“It’s alright, Hamish. You’re a guest here”, she declined.</p><p>It was only then that he realized their proximity and all his worries about what will happen in seven days disappeared. He stared deep into those intense blue eyes that keep on sucking him into her world. Before he even knows it, his hand is already on her face, tucking a few strands of her hair at the back of her ear. He watched her eyes closed at the contact and her breathing hitched. It was not just him. He knows she feels it too.</p><p>“Hamish…”</p><p>“Tell me this is real, Vera. I need to hear you say it again”,</p><p>“No matter how much I wanted it not to be, it is real, Hamish. This is real”, she said and with that he pressed his lips onto hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kissing Vera in his dreams does not compare to kissing her in the real world. She’s so intoxicating and he couldn’t get enough of her. He keeps wanting more. He tries to hold back but her touch is urging him to let go so he pressed his body against her until her back hit the kitchen counter. She let out a grunt upon contact and he took that opportunity to attack her neck.</p><p>“Oh god…” he heard moaned.</p><p>How badly he wants to hear it again so he kept going until he found the spot she responds the most at. Her grip on his arm tightened as he grinds against her body.</p><p>“Do you have a bedroom? I don’t want our first time to be in the kitchen”, he asked between kisses.</p><p>She flicked her fingers and they’re inside her bedroom in an instant.</p><p>“Oh, you could do that…awesome”, he muttered and lifted her up before throwing her onto the large bed.</p><p>She watched him undress before her as she licked her lips. He likes putting a show for her, to keep her on the edge, wanting more like he is. He removed her shoes, her dress, her bra, and her soaked underwear. By the time he’s done, she’s already groaning in frustration.</p><p>“How do you want it?” he asked.</p><p>She saw her eyes filled with lust and anticipation and he knows his own mirrors the same.</p><p>“Hard. I want everything, Hamish”, she answered which made him growl in response.</p><p>His mouth found her breast and bit on her nipple to the point that it hurts. She yelped but did not push him away. He can tell that she likes it. His hand moved to her folds to check and she’s drenched. He pushed himself up to show her how he licks his fingers clean of her juices. Her jaw slackened upon seeing what he did and he knows how much she wants that too. Without wasting any more time, he went down on her and started eating her with such unforgiving manner that had her moaning again and again. Her fingers dove through his hair, urging him to keep on doing it. When he pushed in two skilled fingers into her, she gasped.</p><p>“Hamish! Fuck…” she cried.</p><p>He curled his digits and found the spot that increased the volume of her moans. He continued to lap her while pumping her unforgivingly. His tongue circled her clit and he opened his eyes to look at her. Her skin is flushed as she gripped the sheets. He can tell that she’s close too. Hamish made a hmmm sound as he eats her and the vibrations pushed Vera over the cliff of orgasm.</p><p>“Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” she screamed followed by his name.</p><p>He did not let her rest. He thrusted into her and buried himself to the hilt. Vera’s breath was taken away from her as he stretched her. He allowed her time to adjust as he cradled her face with his hands.</p><p>In this moment, they can stop thinking about the world, the chaos that’s about to come raining down on them. They can stop thinking about the Order planning a possible attack on Vera or the fact that Vera might destroy the Temple again in seven days. Right now, there’s just the two of them again like those nights in his dreams. There’s just him and Vera, no one else.</p><p>He began moving and quickly found his rhythm. She did not take her eyes off of her which intensifies everything.</p><p>“You’re so fucking beautiful”, he muttered and he saw the emotion flooded her eyes.</p><p>Does not anyone let her know that?</p><p>“I doubt that the adjective most people will use of me”, she whispered.</p><p>He pressed his lips onto hers with urgency.</p><p>“Stop. I may not know how it felt to go through what you went through but when I look at you, all I can see is the same woman I look forward to seeing when I close my eyes for four years. They can see the worse of you but all I see is the woman of my dreams”, he responded.</p><p>His thumb caught the tear that escaped her eyes before moving again. He felt her raised her legs as her heels dug on his waist and she met his every thrusts. The new angle and deeper penetration had them both groaning and moaning in unison and before she can say anything, orgasm surprised her before it pulled Hamish to into the oblivion she’s already in.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>DAY TWO</p><p>Hamish woke up alone on Vera’s bed. He feels so spent after last night and his back stings. It’s also the first time he was able to appreciate Vera’s room since they’re both preoccupied last night.</p><p>Her room is not as extravagant as the rest of the mansion. It’s simpler, minimalist. He forced himself to get out of bed. That’s when he caught the sight of his back on the mirror. Well, she does have long nails. A smile formed upon his lips at the memory of Vera under him. He found a new set of clothes laid on the couch for him to wear and he’s now in desperate need to find the bathroom to clean up and shower. He was about to open the first door he laid his eyes on when he heard voices arguing on the other side of the wall.</p><p>“Calm down, Alyssa. You’re going to give yourself a heart attack”, Vera said.</p><p>Hamish peeked through the keyhole on the door.</p><p>“Calm down? How can I calm down when I just discover that my aunt who just got out of that disgusting pit she was imprisoned at for 20 years is getting distracted by a disciple of the Order?” the blonde exclaimed.</p><p>They’re certainly talking about him now.</p><p>“I am not getting distracted”, Vera muttered calmly.</p><p>That made Alyssa scoffed.</p><p>“Oh yeah…I can see that. You taught me my whole life to never let anyone pull me away from my goal and you’re letting him pull you away from what matters. You lost most of your life because of the Order. I gave my entire life to help you and you’re throwing it away for Hamish Duke!” she yelled.</p><p>“He’s not like them, Alyssa. You’ve talked to him yourself. Does he seem like the other disciples to you?” Vera asked.</p><p>“Xavier told me once you said the same thing about Edward Coventry. How did that work out for you?” Alyssa spat.</p><p>That cut off Vera’s patience and even from another room, Hamish felt her magic as she glared at the girl.</p><p>“That’s enough, Alyssa”, fear reflected on the girls’ eyes, “I understand your frustrations but I will not let you talk to me like that. I may be your aunt but don’t you ever forget who I really am next time you think about questioning my actions”, she snapped.</p><p>Alyssa fought back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she nodded.</p><p>“Yes, Vera. I’m sorry”, she apologized and exit the room.</p><p>Vera sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before waving her hand opening the door to her bedroom. Hamish stood there after being caught red-handed.</p><p>“You know they say eavesdropping is rude”, she muttered without looking at him.</p><p>“Sorry, I did not mean to. I was looking for the bathroom but there’s a lot of doors”, he apologized.</p><p>When she turned to him, a smile played upon her lips. It’s only then Hamish realized he’s only wearing his boxers.</p><p>“Oh, you find this amusing”,</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I did”, she replied.</p><p>She is also wearing only her robe which Hamish realized based on her hardened nipples saying hello to him through the fabric. He smiled at her and made his way to trap her with his arms.</p><p>“I was going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?” he offered.</p><p>He watched her bit her lower lip and he already knows the answer. She was about to wave her hand again to transport them there but he stopped her which made her frown.</p><p>“I appreciate the convenience but I do want to know how to get there without opening the wrong door next time”, he explained.</p><p>“Alright…” she replied and took his hand.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The shower took almost an hour since they couldn’t keep their hands away from each other. By the time they’re done, they’re both exhausted. He put on the clothes provided by Vera and watched her get herself ready for what? He does not know.</p><p>“Alyssa does not like me, does she?” he asked curiously.</p><p>She sighed and put down her comb.</p><p>“Don’t take it personally. She does not like all of the members of the Order in general. I can’t blame her. They took her parents away from her”, she answered casually.</p><p>There’s something more pressing matter to ask in his mind but he’s not sure whether she wants to tell him now. He met her eyes through the mirror and he knows she’s waiting for him to ask it away.</p><p>“What did she mean when she mentioned Edward Coventry? She said that you said the same things you said about me whilst talking about him”, he groaned at failing to put together the right question, “What I am trying to ask is, were you with Coventry back then?” he asked.</p><p>The shift happens too quickly.</p><p>Vera got on her feet and the softness in her eyes disappeared which answered his question.</p><p>“Don’t ruin the morning, Hamish”, she scolded.</p><p>“I think it’s already ruined before you saw me standing behind that door”, he replied.</p><p>They locked eyes for a moment and he thought he’s going to get the same warning Alyssa got earlier but she only turned around and left him alone in her bedroom without a word.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Hamish found people clamoring on the other wing of the mansion he had not been able to explore yesterday. He was hoping to see Vera again so he can apologize but when he caught glimpse of her in the middle of the group, someone grabbed his arm and yanked him away before he was able to get inside the room.</p><p>“You don’t want to get in there”, the man said.</p><p>“What? Who are you? What’s going in there?” Hamish asked.</p><p>The man laughed at him.</p><p>“Alyssa was right. You do ask a lot of questions”, he muttered.</p><p>“You’re Xavier, aren’t you? The man who raised Alyssa?”</p><p>“Good memory! That’s good old me. Anyway, you can’t go in there, not right now. Vera is in the middle of something”, he answered.</p><p>Then, Hamish’s attention was called away when a golden light shot up from the room to the sky.</p><p>“What’s happening?” he asked out loud.</p><p>Xavier sighed.</p><p>“Vera is letting the Order know that she’s serious about her ultimatum. That’s all you need to know right now”, he answered.</p><p>She’s going to destroy everything. That’s what she said to Coventry that night she got out of the fountain. Is this how she’s going to do it or is she sending a warning?</p><p>“Can you tell me what she wants Coventry to give to her? Maybe I can help…I don’t think the Grand Magus is going to give her what she wants and she’ll end up killing other people. If I can get it for her, there’s no need for the onslaught”, he suggested.</p><p>He knows the ins and outs of the Temple. He got friends that can help him.</p><p>“That’s a good suggestion but need I remind you that you cannot leave Stonemore until Vera says so”, Xavier pointed out.</p><p>“Teach me the teleport thing. I saw Alyssa did it when she broke Vera out. I’m pretty sure you taught her that. No one will know. I promise. I’ll be back before Vera wonders where I am. For all they know, I am just wandering around Stonemore again”, Hamish proposed.</p><p>Xavier hesitated for a moment but he does not want death either and he knows what Vera is capable of if the Order did not comply with her demand.</p><p>“You don’t need a spell”, he handed him a ring, “…that will allow you to teleport between here and the Temple. Just don’t screw it up. Lives of many depends on it”, he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Traitor or Ally?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hamish had found out through Xavier that Vera is after the Vade Maecum Infernal which happens to be the most powerful grimoire of the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose. It’s what Coventry had protected instead of Vera’s daughter and she wants to take it just like her daughter was taken from her. If Hamish can get it for her, there won’t be a need for her to kill everyone. It’s true that he may become a fugitive for the Order but at least, he will be able to prevent death.</p><p>The ring allowed him to travel between Stonemore and the Temple. When he came through the portal, it got him straight to his bedroom where his shocked friends are.</p><p>“Whoaaaa…did you just use a portal?” Randall muttered in awe.</p><p>“Where the hell have you been? You’ve been missing for two days! We’ve been worried sick!” Lilith exclaimed.</p><p>Hamish did not expect to run in with them or just have them inside his room.</p><p>“You were with her, weren’t you?” Jack guessed.</p><p>“She came to get me, yes”, he confirmed.</p><p>The three looked at each other.</p><p>“That’s great news! We can tell the Grand Magus that Hamish here knows where Vera and Alyssa are and they can get them. Problem solved and this horrid lockdown will be lifted”, Randall suggested.</p><p>“You’re not going to say anything of sorts”, they frowned at him, “That’s not why I came back. I need to get something for her. It’s the only way to stop whatever war is happening”, Hamish said to them.</p><p>They had asked him to sit down.</p><p>“Start from the top because we did not understand a word you said”, Jack urges.</p><p>So, Hamish narrated what Alyssa and Vera had told him when he arrived at Stonemore, the history, how the Order betrayed Vera which lead to the destruction of Stonemore. The three listened to him with keen ears.</p><p>“Do you see now? This is not going to stop until she gets what she wants. If the Order refused, they’re no match for Vera. She’s way too powerful for the entire Order”, Hamish added.</p><p>He can see that Randall and Lilith see his point but Jack looks different. He looks almost angry.</p><p>“It was her then. She caused the Great Earthquake?” Hamish nodded, “…so it was her who killed my mother”, Jack stated.</p><p>Hamish forgot that Jack is a legacy. Most of the disciples are legacies. Members of their families, if not their parents, had been killed in that earthquake. That includes Jack’s mother.</p><p>“Jack, she lost control. They sacrificed her daughter, killed her brothers, and destroyed her home…” he tried to make him understand Vera’s perspective.</p><p>It’s not a justification but he wants him to know that not everything is black and white, that there’s more than what meets the eye.</p><p>“She did not have to kill everyone inside the Temple at that time. She wanted to make the monsters pay by being a monster herself. Why are you trying to help her?” Jack asked.</p><p>This is not going well as he thought it would be.</p><p>“…because I don’t want history to repeat itself. Things are fine now. The Temple has been better in handling things since then. Stonemore has its fresh start. Vera is back to her home with Alyssa. Everything is good. It’s just that one thing she’s asking. Don’t you think it’s a fair trade in exchange of a lot of lives?” Hamish asked him back.</p><p>For Hamish, it’s only a spell book. You can create more spell books but you cannot revive someone from the dead.</p><p>“You do understand that the Vade Maecum Infernal is the most powerful grimoire in the world. There is a reason why the Grand Magus did not give it up to the Necromancers, right? If they get a hold of it, they will be unstoppable. That book can cause a lot of damage and you want to hand it to the woman who solely destroyed the Temple the last time”, Lilith explained.</p><p>“So, sacrificing a child to protect a grimoire is okay?” Hamish snapped.</p><p>There is no excuse for that. The very idea of it is horrible enough to even profound on the matter.</p><p>“Edward Coventry made a choice. He’s a leader and he chose the one who would benefit the world, not of just one person no matter if she’s royalty”, Jack snapped back.</p><p>Hamish couldn’t believe what he’s hearing. He honestly thought his friends will be the first persons who will understand why he’s doing this but apparently, he’s wrong.</p><p>“Right or wrong, I will never sacrifice a child in a ritual, even if it’s the noblest thing to do in anyone’s opinion. That’s not what I signed up for when I joined the Order”, Hamish hissed.</p><p>That made Randall and Lilith thinking but Jack is overwhelmed with anger and vengeance. It took a few minutes before Adeptis burst into his room and grabbed Hamish alone. He met Jack’s eyes and realized that it was him who had summoned them somehow.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Hamish. I can’t let you help the enemy”, Jack said before Hamish was knocked out.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>When Hamish woke up, he’s already chained inside the dungeon. The ring is missing from his finger.</p><p>“Mr. Duke, I was wondering when you’re going to open your eyes. As you very well know, we don’t have a lot of time to wait on you”, Edward greeted while staring at the ring in his hand.</p><p>“That does not belong to you”, he gritted between his teeth.</p><p>Edward chuckled.</p><p>“…nor does it belong to you. This is a Stonemore ring which informed me of your whereabout the last two days. Anything you want to say to your Grand Magus?” he asked.</p><p>“I do want to ask something”, Edward listened, “How were you able to stomach sacrificing a child to protect your precious spell book?” Hamish asked him back.</p><p>His face turned serious. Perhaps, he did not expect him to know that much.</p><p>“I see Vera filled you in, huh. Did she do more than just storytelling?” Edward mocked which angered Hamish even more.</p><p>Is the man truly had no remorse? How can he even live with himself after what he did?</p><p>“I guess I got my answer. You’re just simply a monster”, Hamish spat.</p><p>“That made me a monster but Vera destroyed the entire Temple and killed a lot of disciples in the process and she’s not? You, Mr. Duke, have a double standard or a soft spot for Vera Stone”, he flicked his fingers and the chains on his arms tightened and pulled until his stretched. “I don’t owe you any explanation but to satiate your curiosity, it was not an easy decision at the time. After all, Vera did not just lose her daughter. I also lost mine”,</p><p>Hamish frowned at that.</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Duke. Valeria was my daughter too. You were wondering why I kept Vera down in that pit for 20 years instead of just killing her? The answer is simple. I couldn’t bring myself to kill my wife”, he took a deep breath and stared at the ring, “Right now, my wife is threatening to repeat what happened 20 years ago if I don’t give her the Vade Maecum Infernal. That leaves me no choice”,</p><p>Edward twirled the ring in his finger and it opened up a portal leading straight to Stonemore. Hamish panicked. There’s a reason why the entire town is cloaked and that’s to keep the Order out of Stonemore and because of him, it lead the Order straight into Stonemore.</p><p>“I guess I should thank you, Mr. Duke. We will not be able to do this without your help”, Edward said before crossing the portal.</p><p>“No!” Hamish yelled.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>It’s been an hour since the Adeptis took Hamish but Lilith had not stopped trying her magic on the door while Randall sulked in the corner and Jack staring at Lilith.</p><p>“Lil, gave it up. It’s not going to open”, he muttered.</p><p>She glared at him.</p><p>“I don’t talk to traitors”, she spat.</p><p>“Me? I’m the traitor? It’s Hamish who’s conniving with Vera Stone”, Jack argued.</p><p>“I don’t care what his reasons were, Jack! Hamish is our friend. He’s been here before we got here and he took care of us and helped us fit in. He’s our friend and we’ve known him more than we’ve known anyone in this godforsaken place. We know Hamish does not do anything without using his head or if he does not believe what he’s doing is right. He’s not stupid. Vera might have screwed you over unintentionally because the Order royally screwed her but what you did earlier? You can never justify that to me ever and if anything happens to Hamish because of you being such a legacy rat, I’ll kill you myself”, Lilith exclaimed.</p><p>Randall is now watching the two before joining Lilith in trying to get the door open. After a few more tries, it finally budged. They smiled at each other before running out of the room to rescue Hamish.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Hamish’s wrists are already bruised from trying so hard to force the chain to break but he’s not that strong. They used an enchanted chain on him so his magic is not working. His mind raced as to what’s happening in Stonemore right now. For all he knows, the Order is already trying to burn it to the ground again or Vera and Alyssa are already killing the Order one by one in anger. He will understand if they will kill him too. He screwed it up. He just wants to help, to stop the impending doom but it seems like he made it worse.</p><p>“Hamish!” Lilith’s voice rang throughout the dungeon.</p><p>He shot his head up.</p><p>“Lilith!” he yelled back.</p><p>Randall and Lilith came in and removed the chains immediately. Hamish fell on the ground, exhausted and weak from being chained and struggling for what felt like an eternity.</p><p>“Come on…” Randall urges.</p><p>“He got in…he used the ring. He’s at Stonemore now. It’s my fault”, Hamish muttered in defeat.</p><p>“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” an Adepti exclaimed when he caught them helping Hamish.</p><p>Lilith is about to fight back when suddenly the Adepti dropped on the ground. Jack is now standing in front of them.</p><p>“More are coming. We gotta move”, he then helped Randall to lift Hamish from the ground. “Sorry, Hamish. I did not know they will do this to you”, he apologized.</p><p>Hamish smiled at him.</p><p>“I get it. Promise, I do”, he replied.</p><p>They were about to leave the dungeon when Kepler blocked their path. The three readied themselves to protect Hamish but the Councilor rolled her eyes at them.</p><p>“Please, don’t bother. It would be a waste of time”, she eyed Hamish, “You’re not much of a help if you’re looking like that”, she expressed.</p><p>“They did something to him”, Lilith said.</p><p>Kepler saw the chains and she hummed.</p><p>“That’s not an ordinary enchanted chains. It’s meant to suck magic from anyone tied up to it”, she chanted something in Latin before Hamish felt the rush of his magic coming back to him. “You have to hurry”, she then opened up a portal for them.</p><p>They all looked at her in disbelief. Councilor Kepler who always emphasized the importance of the three golden rules of the Order: Silence. Subservience. Observance, is helping them right now.</p><p>“Why are you helping us?” Hamish asked.</p><p>Kepler gave him sad smile.</p><p>“Vera told you what happened here 20 years ago?” he nodded, “Well, who do you think told her brothers Edward had powdered her to forget he gave her daughter away to the Necromancers?”</p><p>She called them because she didn’t like what Edward did before.</p><p>“Now go and try to save Stonemore before it’s too late”, she said and together, the four practitioners crossed the portal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Right Back At Ya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaos greeted them on the other side of the portal. Adeptis attacking the town left and right as the residents fled for their safety. One Adepti almost hit a child who tripped on the ground but Randall was quick enough to grab the boy out of the way before blasting the Adepti with a spell.</p><p>“Where are your parents?” he asked but the boy only cried in response which told him what he needs to know.</p><p>This is the side of the Order they have not seen before. It’s like they do not care who else will be affected by their attacks. What matters to them is achieving their goal: to destroy Stonemore…again.</p><p>“You try and save as many as you can. I need to find Vera”, Hamish said.</p><p>“I’ll go with you”, Jack volunteered.</p><p>He looked at him for a moment with complete hesitation.</p><p>“Man, I am not going to attack her. I’m here to backup you up”, Jack explained.</p><p>With that, Hamish and Jack took off while Randall and Lilith helped the residents of Stonemore survive the onslaught.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“You really want to push this, Vera? Haven’t you learned from last time?” they heard Edward’s voice coming from the main hall.</p><p>They saw Alyssa unconscious on the floor before finding Vera face to face with Edward. Jack made sure to check her pulse and luckily, the girl is still alive.</p><p>“Oh, I have…20 years down the pit taught me the importance of planning”, she replied coldly.</p><p>Edward shook his head.</p><p>“Until now, you still don’t understand why I did what I did”, he muttered which made her arched a brow.</p><p>“You mean why you handed our daughter to Renee so she could sacrifice Valeria for a fucking ritual? No, I will never understand that”, she affirmed.</p><p>“…and you want to take the Vade Maecum Infernal to prove what? To bond with it? You don’t need to bond with that book, Vera. You’re powerful enough already on your own”, he asked.</p><p>Vera’s fingers are playing and twirling golden rays of light as she speaks.</p><p>“I don’t have to prove anything, Edward. You want to know why I want the grimoire? I want it because I want you to know what it’s like to lose everything. You chose to protect the Vade Maecum Infernal rather than protecting our daughter so I am going to take that from you. It seems to be the most important thing in your world. Plus, that book contains the spell I need to take away everything you and your followers hold dear and yes, I don’t need to bond with it to perform that spell”, she answered.</p><p>It is this moment that Hamish felt fear while looking at Vera. He had seen her killed Adeptis before but this is different. Her words are not threat. She’s stating a fact.</p><p>“Well, I am here to tell you that it’s not going to happen. As Grand Magus, it is my job to protect the grimoire from you and the Order”, Edward stated.</p><p>The screams from the outside became audible inside the room. They realized that there must have been a silencing spell before. Vera’s face flashed anger. Hamish knew exactly what’s going on in her head. History repeating itself and this time, Vera has gathered 20 years’ worth of rage.</p><p>“You’re here because I want you to be here, Edward. You’re exactly where I want you to be”, Edward suddenly tensed, “For a Grand Magus, you’re not that hard to trick which is quite disappointing”, she said.</p><p>“No…” came out of Edward’s mouth.</p><p>Both Hamish and Jack realized what is happening. Vera had foreseen that Edward will try to penetrate Stonemore. She had taken the advantage of him being out of the Temple and by now, someone who works for her had stolen the Vade Maecum for her.</p><p>“Don’t get your hopes up, Vera. It’s well protected and no one will be able to get through the enchantments”, Edward tried to sound confident but his nerves came through.</p><p>Vera heard it as well and a smirk played upon her lips.</p><p>“…so I’ve heard, but then again, you’re not as clever as you once thought you were”, she replied.</p><p>A portal suddenly opened in the middle of the room and they all watched as Kepler came through the portal carrying the infamous grimoire in her hands. Edward’s eyes went wide upon seeing his councilor’s betrayal.</p><p>“You…after all these years, you’re with her?” he asked Kepler.</p><p>“She’s the only reason I stuck around the Temple and doing anything to please your ass when you don’t deserve an ounce of my service”, the councilor answered with spite.</p><p>“It hurts to be betrayed by the person you least expect it from, don’t it?” Vera asked.</p><p>Every word of that stings. Of course, it does not compare to being betrayed by your own husband but it’s close. Kepler has been in the Council for 20 years. Edward trusted her with every decision he made. She’s right there with him with every enchantments he casted throughout the Temple. She knows everything because he lets her know. It was the two of them who reinforced the protection around the vault where the Vade Maecum was kept after Vera broke out of the pit.</p><p>“There’s no room in the Order for a traitor!” he exclaimed in anger and was about to hit Kepler with a death spell but Vera interfered.</p><p>“Oh no, you don’t…” she said as she stopped the spell midway and dissolved it effortlessly.</p><p>A portal opened once again and with a flick of her finger, she removed the ring from his finger to prevent him from coming back to Stonemore.</p><p>“I could kill you right now and believe me, I have a lot of ideas how to do that but killing you right away will be mercy. Valeria did not die from a quick death. She was sacrificed. She was sliced, cut open, left bleeding on a fucking altar. She suffered and I would very much like for you to go through the same thing. I will not slice you nor cut you open. I am not going to leave you bleeding on an altar. No. I am going to take what makes you so special. I am going to take away your way of life. You will lose it all, Edward. Your power, your position, your authority, your dignity and when all that came to pass, then, you will lose your life…but that’s not going to happen today”, she said before she threw him straight to the portal and then closed it.</p><p>She turned to Kepler who’s holding the grimoire for her.</p><p>“Well done, Bitsy, and I am sorry it took so long”, she said to her.</p><p>Kepler smiled and handed over the grimoire.</p><p>“All that matters now is you’re free”, she replied.</p><p>Vera stared at book, ran her fingers on the cover before fury flashed in her eyes.</p><p>“Make sure those two will not leave the mansion. I’ll be with them shortly. I just need to kill some Adeptis outside”, Vera muttered before literally vanishing.</p><p>Jack tried to pull Hamish so they can get away but Kepler was quick to shut all doors to stop them from leaving. She gave them a look and Jack stopped struggling.</p><p>“Is she going to kill us now? I mean, me probably because she’s not going to kill Hamish”, he asked.</p><p>Kepler sighed.</p><p>“I doubt that she will, but if you try to leave when she said that you remain here, maybe she will”, she answered.</p><p>Hamish swallowed at that one. She did tell him he couldn’t leave, and he did. Look at what happened. Is she going to kill him for his defiance?</p><p>The screaming outside grew and it made the three of them curious so they took a peek from the window.</p><p>They all saw Vera standing by the porch of her mansion firing spells left and right. The screams are not coming from the people of Stonemore but from the Adeptis of the Order.</p><p>“Oh my…I don’t know what to say”, Jack muttered involuntarily.</p><p>They heard Kepler sighed.</p><p>“This is not the Vera Stone that entered the Order years ago”, that diverted the two’s attention from the death that’s going on outside to the pained expression on Kepler’s face, “She’s the first friend I had in the Temple. No one can understand why someone like her, a royalty by birth, decided to be a disciple. She was in love and to be with him, she made the effort of being a disciple. Imagine how hard it must have been to be subservient when you’re a princess”, she let out a chuckle, “Vera was a great disciple. She believed at one point in what the Order stands for, or used to stand for…to protect magic, to keep the balance, and to stop evil”,</p><p>Vera had blasted off two Adeptis outside.</p><p>“That was until Edward chose the Vade Maecum over their own daughter”,</p><p>“Okay, I know this sounds horrible but, as a leader, isn’t it his job to prevent the grimoire from falling into the wrong hands?” Jack asked.</p><p>“Edward believed that or it’s what he tells himself for years when guilt is threatening to creep in. He did not choose the book out of obligation. He chose it because he couldn’t give it up, the power it represents. It’s what made the other societies fear the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose. That book shaped the entire Order from the dawn of time. It would be a huge embarrassment as a Grand Magus to lose that power to the Necromancers so instead, he chose to give up his daughter to keep the power. He thought that he and Vera could make another child but no one can make another Vade Maecum Infernal”,</p><p>Hamish silently clenched his fists at that.</p><p>“I tried my best to stop him but I am no match to Edward Coventry. Vera’s power was already threatening to get loose as she fought to get her daughter back. That’s when Edward powdered her. I felt sick to my stomach when he made her forget about Valeria. He thought they could go back to the way they were and she wouldn’t remember a thing”, Kepler is shaking from anger, “I know I can’t remove the spell because it would be traced back to me so I called her brothers. The children of Valence Stone are known to be powerful and I thought they would come in and just take her away, save her from the Temple and from Edward. Once they realized what they did to Vera, they restored her memories and tried to avenge their niece but they fell too. The Necromancers had promised to protect Edward from the wrath of Stonemore. He agreed to destroy the whole town. It was horrible but I was relieved that she had escaped”,</p><p>“…but she did not stay away”, Jack supplied.</p><p>“No, she did not”, Kepler became sad, “She just came back from the ruins of the place she once called home. She lost her daughter and she lost her brothers. On top of that, she remembered how her own husband betrayed her. By the time she came back to the Temple, she’s already a ticking time bomb. You could feel her power from miles away. Vera demanded an explanation from Edward and he tried to lie on her face. After that, she just lost it. She’s not even aware of what’s happening. She was crying and screaming while her magic flowed freely from her body and destroyed everything it came into contact with. The Council was adamant to have her killed after her energy got zapped and she passed out. I stepped in and fought like hell to keep her alive. For some reason, Edward agreed. I just did not expect them to throw her down that pit”, she continued.</p><p>Jack’s jaw is clenching and unclenching.</p><p>“My mother died that night”, he pointed out.</p><p>Kepler gave her a sympathetic look.</p><p>“I know. A lot of my friends died too that night. A lot of Vera’s friends died too that night”, Jack turned to her, “I am not here to tell you what she did was right. All I can tell you as someone present when it happened is that she broke. Edward has taken everything from her and in return, her power took so many lives without her control. It’s cause and effect, Mr. Morton”, she responded.</p><p>Their conversation stopped when they heard her heels on the floor approaching the room. The three turned to her and saw the magic still rushing throughout her body. After a few seconds, the magic subsides.</p><p>“Sorry for keeping you waiting. Shall we start talking by starting on which part of you cannot leave Stonemore you failed to understand, Mr. Duke?” she asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Her Light In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, it took me a while to write again...they say when you're heartbroken it inspires you to write more but not the case with me but i tried. This chapter is the best I came up with at this moment...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone can tell Vera is fuming. Alyssa, who’s now conscious, is cowering in the corner. She does not like this side of Vera and this is the side that has the tendency to destroy everything around her with one blast. The room is silent and all they can hear is her heavy breathing and her nails tapping on the desk.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I just thought that I can help and no violence has to happen”, Hamish broke the silence with his apology.</p><p>Vera almost scoffed at that but she fought herself to do so.</p><p>“Well, it did not turn out the way you hoped for, did it?” she retorted.</p><p>Hamish looked down at that. He knows he screwed it up. People got hurt and died because of his stubbornness.</p><p>“I don’t get it why you’re still mad. It’s not like it did not work out for you. You got the Vade Maecum. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Jack cut in.</p><p>The glare she sent to him could cut flesh.</p><p>“Yes, it is what I wanted to get from Edward but I never wanted to have the Order back again in my home. Bitsy stealing it for me was a backup plan in case something like this would happen. My terms were simple. I gave him seven days to ponder upon my offer and he took the only path he knows: <em>violence</em>…”</p><p>“All he did was talk to you!” Jack cut her off and it made everyone in the room nervous for him.</p><p>“Do you talk to someone and then bring an army of Adeptis to other people’s town to slaughter their people?” Vera snapped.</p><p>It is amazing how despite Jack’s rudeness, she’s still able to control herself although her magic is making its presence know while it swirls around her fingers.</p><p>“It is my fault and I take full responsibility. It’s because of me Coventry found a way to get inside Stonemore. It’s because me your people got hurt. I’ll accept whatever punishment you’ll impose”, Hamish suddenly said.</p><p>Jack turned to him fast with a frown.</p><p>“Dude, seriously?” he asked.</p><p>“I went back to the Temple. Coventry got that ring from me and used it to travel here. I will not deny that nor run away from the consequences of my action”, Hamish explained.</p><p>Kepler turned to Vera and she saw the confusing struggle in her friend’s face. Of course, she’s aware of Vera’s fascination with Hamish but she never thought it to be in this degree. It suddenly clicked for Kepler. For two decades, Vera had known nothing but darkness. When she gained access in Hamish’s subconscious through visiting him in his dreams, he shed some light into her world of darkness. Her heart that’s filled with hatred and vengeance all of sudden remembered what it’s like to feel something else that’s entirely positive. Now, his nobleness and sense of responsibility have quenched her anger. Hamish’s moral and heart are breaking Vera’s wall of steel built for years down that pit.</p><p>“We’ll discuss that tomorrow morning”, all heads on Vera, “In the meantime, you and your friends stay here in Stonemore. Anyone tries to leave, dies. Consider this a gesture of gratefulness since you’ve helped my people survive out there but do not mistake it for leniency. I don’t have a lot of patience in me”, Vera declared before storming out of the room.</p><p>Jack and Hamish allowed themselves to finally breathe. They really thought that she’s going to kill them or something since Hamish disobeyed her and Jack raised his voice on her and cut her off while talking.</p><p>“I must say, you two have guts but don’t abuse this. Vera always keep her words…but thank you for helping the people of Stonemore earlier. It was appreciated”, Kepler signaled for a man to come to them, “Take them to the guest rooms so they can rest. Kindly get their two other friends too”, she ordered and the man ushered them outside.</p><p>Meanwhile, Alyssa finally moved from the corner she crawled into and approached Kepler.</p><p>“What now? Vera has the book. Are we moving to the next stage of the plan?” she asked.</p><p>Kepler sighed.</p><p>“I hope not yet but Vera has already lost too much time. I don’t think she intends to slow down”, she answered.</p><p>Alyssa’s eyes landed on the door where both Hamish and Jack walked out of.</p><p>“Do you think he’ll still be as understanding as this when he finds out what’s about to happen?” she asked again.</p><p>Kepler turned to the young lady.</p><p>“I hope that he will try because if there’s anyone who can break that ice that had frozen my friend’s heart, I think it’s him”, she answered.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The man silently escorted the four of them into their respective rooms one by one. They tried to engage him in a conversation but he kept his mouth shut. After a few minutes, Randall and Lilith gave up. The events of the day caught up with them and they’re exhausted. Jack is too more emotionally and physical. Hamish was the last to be escorted but he stopped dead on his tracks when he realized where the man was taking him.</p><p>“I thought she said tomorrow morning”, he muttered.</p><p>The guy turned to him.</p><p>“Listen, I do what Ms. Stone says. That’s all”, he spoke for the first time.</p><p>Hamish opened the door of Vera’s bedroom and found her there standing by the window with a drink in her hand. He silently closed the door and kept his distance.</p><p>“I asked you to remain here…” she breathed out.</p><p>The anger in her voice was gone and was replaced by the sound of defeat which is unusual for Hamish’s ears.</p><p>“I’m sorry”, is all he can say.</p><p>She glanced to him over her shoulders.</p><p>“When I found out that you went back to get the grimoire yourself, I almost strangled Xavier to death for giving you that ring. I am not mad that you lost the ring to Edward. I am beyond pissed that you risked your life when I did not ask you to. Why would you do that?” she asked.</p><p>Hamish dared to take few steps forward but not enough to touch her.</p><p>“I wanted to help. I know it’s not what happened but I saw the people here in Stonemore and I have lived with the people at the Temple for years. There’s just so many people caught in between of this war, Vera. I thought if I can get the book for you then, no one else will get hurt. Obviously, that did not turn out well as I hoped because more people got hurt because of me”, he answered.</p><p>Vera sighed and faced him completely. Her expression is so different from the one she’s wearing earlier.</p><p>“As ruthless as you might see of me, I don’t want you to be in danger. It’s the whole reason I asked Alyssa to bring you here, to keep you safe”,</p><p>“Why?” she frowned, “Why me? Why do you care for me, Vera? I am a member of the Order”, he asked.</p><p>“We both know you’re not like them”,</p><p>“Then tell me…because I know for a fact that if it’s any other people here who did what I did, they’ll be dead by now. I am not ungrateful but I want to know where I stand in all of this because I want to help you and be here for you”, he demanded.</p><p>It sounds treacherous being a disciple and all but he cannot help what he’s feeling when it comes to Vera Stone. Not only does her backstory explains her actions, she also holds his heart. She has been for years now.</p><p>Vera was about to answer him but she caught herself and pursed her lips instead. It’s something that did not go unnoticed by Hamish. She’s holding back. He reached out to hold her hands and rubbed circles at the back of her hands. The soothing gesture made her relax.</p><p>“I care about you, Hamish, and I know I feel more than that but I cannot say it nor admit it. The last time I fell for a disciple, my daughter died, my brothers and my people died, my home was destroyed and I was imprisoned in a pit for 20 years. It’s not fair to keep you here but I am selfish. I don’t want you to be hurt for what’s about to comes next. You’re safer here. You and your friends are safer here”, she answered.</p><p>Hamish frowned at her words. It sounds like a warning than an answer.</p><p>“Vera, what’s about to happen?” he asked.</p><p>His mind is racing about the many possibilities that Vera can do to get back at the Order.</p><p>“I am not blowing up the Temple, if that’s what you’re thinking about. I am simply going to follow through my promise to Edward. I will take everything from him and the Order is his world. Power is his world…and I’m going to take it from him”, she answered.</p><p>“You’re taking his magic”, he guessed.</p><p>Vera almost smirked at his intelligence.</p><p>“…not only his. I will render all of them powerless. Everyone that follows Edward Coventry will be stripped away of their magic. You and your friends will not be affected because you’re here with me”, she explained.</p><p>“I don’t understand. Why would that put me in danger?” he asked again.</p><p>It’s not that he does not like magic but he can live without it. It’s much better than Vera blowing up the entire Temple.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how many enemies the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose has?” he felt his blood run cold, “Imagine what would happen when they heard that they all lost their ability to do magic. I wouldn’t have to do anything else. They will take care of everything else for me and when all things are lost, Edward will come to me, begging for my help, the same way I begged him to save our daughter. I want to look into his eyes and see that desperation eats him before I say no. I want to watch as the disappointment and sorrow consume him and then, he can die”, she answered.</p><p>Hamish couldn’t find words after that. The Order has a lot of enemies and the only reason they stay away is because of the formidable power the Order has. Take that away, and they will come rushing through the Temple’s front door to kill everyone.</p><p>“Vera, not everyone in that place is bad”, he muttered.</p><p>“That is not for me to decide, Hamish. Remember, I will only strip them of their magic. I am not the one who’s going to hurt them”, she said.</p><p>The warmth in her eyes is now gone. She’s back to her cold and distant self. It’s like a switch that she can just turn on and off.</p><p>“No, but you’ll have a hand on it. Save the others like you saved us. Take them away before you take their magic. They’re not a part of this war, Vera, and you know it”, he reasoned.</p><p>“My daughter was not supposed to be a part of this too and yet she died first. My brothers, my people, my home, they weren’t part of this and they paid the price. Why should I care now?” she asked.</p><p>Hamish took a deep breath. He knows it’s not going to work if he talks with her in the same level of emotion. Someone has to calm down.</p><p>“Vera, Jack’s mother was one of the people who died 20 years ago in the Temple. He was so mad at you for what happened that he stopped me from stealing the grimoire. I explained to him why it happened, that it was not your fault. You were hurting and you lost control. Kepler said the same thing, that you were friends with his mother, and you lost a lot of friends too that night. It was not you in that moment. You weren’t in control, but if you do this and let the others in there die, it would be your fault now. You’re in control in this moment. You know exactly what you’re doing, the steps you’re taking. Edward Coventry is a monster for choosing power over you daughter. Don’t be like him. Don’t be the monster he’s painting you to be because you’re in control now. It’s in your hands”, he said.</p><p>The hard façade is now softening as she takes in his words. She’s not aware of Jack’s mother but given how he was with her earlier, she understood why he’s rude to her but also calm. She now knows that if it wasn’t for Hamish and Kepler, Jack might have tried to kill her for his mother’s death. She sighed.</p><p>“Fine. You won, Hamish. I’ll protect those who are innocent inside the Temple”, she yielded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Keeping Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hamish opened his eyes only to find Vera sleeping peacefully beside him. It’s been the most peaceful he has seen her ever since she was freed from her prison. He wonders what she’s dreaming of now that they no longer share the dreamland. Maybe in her own dreams, she can be with her daughter, her brothers, her family. That’s a nice dream. He fought the urge to kiss her so instead, he tucked away a few strands of her hair from her face. She appears to be a light sleeper after all. Slowly, her eyes flickered and then opened.</p><p>“How long have you been awake?” she asked, voice laced with sleep.</p><p>She nuzzled her head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her body.</p><p>“…not long. You can go back to sleep. It’s still early”, he answered.</p><p>The clock says 6 in the morning. For him, it’s early but he’s not sure about Vera’s routine.</p><p>“Stay. I like having you here with me…makes me feel safe”, she muttered.</p><p>Hamish stiffened at her confession before he noticed she had fallen back to sleep. Did she mean that? The most powerful person in the world just told him she feels safe when he’s with her? Isn’t that ironic? His magic is nothing in comparison when it comes to hers and yet she feels that way. It warms his heart, made him proud for a moment that somehow, he has that effect on Vera Stone.</p><p>He must have drifted off too because the next time he opened his eyes, she’s already gone by his side. He went to the bathroom and fixed himself quickly before setting out to find her. The initial thought would be the kitchen since she adores coffee in the morning but when he heard loud voices at the common room, he changed course.</p><p>“We are not your prisoners! Look, we help your people. Now, let us go”, Jack yelled at Vera.</p><p>She is still in her robe, holding a cup of black coffee, staring at Jack intensely and everyone else in the room who knows Vera knew that she’s inches away to snapping Jack’s head off.</p><p>“Jack, turn down the volume please. It’s too early for my eardrums to bleed”, Hamish intervened.</p><p>Lilith groaned but nodded at him.</p><p>“Thank you…he’s been going at it for half an hour now”, she complained.</p><p>It seems that Randall and Lilith have grown to like Stonemore more than Jack. They occupy the couch like they actually live inside Vera’s mansion.</p><p>“Can you blame me? Miss Wicked Witch here <em>forbids</em> us to leave Stonemore! Since when did we agree to become her prisoners?” Jack exclaimed.</p><p>Vera continues to sip on her cup without acknowledging his presence.</p><p>“Jack, we cannot go back at the Temple after last night. The Adeptis saw us helping the people of Stonemore. Edward knew we’re here since after you helped broke me out of that dungeon and Councilor Kepler stole the Vade Maecum from him”, he tried to explain.</p><p>“Then we go elsewhere! The world is a big place, Hamish. We don’t need to be here”, Jack argued.</p><p>“Jack—”</p><p>“By all means, go”, Vera’s voice cut off the argument.</p><p>They all looked at her as she put down her cup onto the table. Her features remain calm and composed but the sternness in her voice suggested otherwise. It’s too early for her to deal with the stubbornness of kids. Usually, she allows herself to have at least three hours to herself before she gives herself a headache with other matters but Jack is very determined to push her buttons since she walks out of her bedroom to have a cup of coffee.</p><p>“You’re right, Mr. Morton. You don’t have to be here and frankly, I don’t need you to be here. The door is always open. Go back to the Temple or travel elsewhere. I don’t care”, she added.</p><p>The coldness in her voice sent shivers down Hamish’s spine.</p><p>“Wow, that’s a sudden gear change”, Randall muttered while clearing his throat.</p><p>Vera waved her hand and a man entered with the Vade Maecum in his hands. He handed it to Vera who browsed its pages before closing it.</p><p>“I am in no business of forcing children to stay off the cliff. However, my real business is about to begin today so, feel free to spare me the burden of dealing with your tantrums. I got important things to take care of than you”, Vera said.</p><p>Hamish knew that her plan is about to kick off. It explained why Vera had tried to reason with Jack at first to stay in what Lilith had said for about thirty minutes. If they leave Stonemore now, they will be stripped off of their magic and they will be vulnerable outside.</p><p>“Vera…you gave me your word last night. You said you will keep those innocents here”, he reminded her.</p><p>The three disciples frowned at him.</p><p>“Well, I did try to convince Mr. Morton here that this is the safest place for him but he is persistent to get out. I don’t want to hold him against his will”, she responded.</p><p>She’s finding a loophole to what she had promised last night. If the others don’t want to save, she will let them go and they will be casualties to what’s about to go down.</p><p>“Leave the convincing part to me. I’ll handle it. Just keep your promise that you will get those students inside the Temple out”, he said.</p><p>Vera sighed and rolled her eyes around.</p><p>“Alyssa!” the door went open and the blonde girl came in, “Prepare the quarters on the east side of the town. We will need it to accommodate our guests”, she instructed.</p><p>“Guests?” Alyssa asked.</p><p>“That’s right. The Order’s innocent disciples will be staying here in Stonemore provided Hamish here is going to be able to convince them that this place is going to save their lives and going to serve as their prison. Anyone who is determine to leave, kick them out of the door”, Vera answered and despite the question mark on Alyssa’s face, she nodded and left.</p><p>She ignored the question marks on Randall, Lilith, and Jack’s faces and turned to Hamish.</p><p>“Talking job is yours. I need to prepare. You can expect those kids in about an hour or so”, she said before leaving them in the room.</p><p>Hamish suddenly felt the pressure on his shoulders. If he fails to convince the other disciples to stay in Stonemore, they will die out there. First, he must convince Jack.</p><p>“Start talking now”, Lilith urges.</p><p>“Vera is going to strip Coventry along with all of his followers their magic”, Hamish revealed.</p><p>The prospect of being rendered magicless is not new but on a larger scale? It’s unheard of.</p><p>“Can she do that? How about us?” Randall asked.</p><p>“Yes, she can. We’re in the clear. As long as we’re here in Stonemore, we will have our magic with us”, Hamish answered.</p><p>“I thought your world does not revolve around magic, Hamish. If you’re staying here to cling to power, you’re no different than Coventry”, Jack muttered.</p><p>“Vera promised to take everything away from Edward, right? Magic and power are everything for him but stripping him of those is not going to kill him or make him suffer. Once the world finds out that the Grand Magus and the entire Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose are magicless, how do you think the enemies they accumulated over the years will react?” Hamish asked.</p><p>It’s in their history books. The treaties the Order has to compromise over the years to maintain peace. Those treaties were only able to happen out of fear to the power the Order has. Take that away, those treaties will crumble to dust fast.</p><p>“The Order will be under attack from all sides and they will be defenseless because they won’t have any magic”, Lilith answered.</p><p>“Exactly. Now, I had talked to Vera last night and she had agreed to get the other disciples out of the Temple before she starts. I convinced her that not all in there are in league with Coventry. That’s why she’s insisting that you all remain here. If you go out there and she begins the ritual, your magic will be gone and you will be in danger because you will not be able to return here in Stonemore”, Hamish explained.</p><p>Jack found it odd earlier that she’s fighting to keep him in town and that’s the reason why.</p><p>“You told her about my mother, didn’t you?” Hamish nodded, “I knew something’s up with the way she looked at me earlier. You know, she could have just told us that earlier. It would have ended the whole fiasco early”, he muttered.</p><p>The other three laughed.</p><p>“Vera is not good with words. She’s very guarded about the people she allows to see her as a person and not some powerful practitioner or a royalty. She lost too many from the hands of the person she trusted once, loved once…but believe me, she cares”, Hamish said.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Vera is at her ritual room when Kepler found her surrounded by candles. The grimoire is resting on the altar.</p><p>“Alyssa said you’re expecting guests and they will be staying at the quarter. What’s that all about? It’s not part of the plan”, Kepler asked.</p><p>She heard Vera sighed before lighting up the last candle.</p><p>“Well, there’s been a slight change to the plan. I was told that not all of the disciples at the Temple were bad so I had to get them out of there before I do the spell”, Vera answered.</p><p>A smile crept up on Kepler’s lips.</p><p>“Let me guess…a handsome man, blessed with talent on mixing drinks and has a big heart told you that”, she said.</p><p>Vera shot her a glare before it softens.</p><p>“Yes, it was him who made that point but I am not going to hold those people against their wills. I tasked Hamish with the job of talking to them. If he fails to convince them to stay, they’re free to go and have their magic strip from them. Stonemore values free will and democracy, you know”, she responded.</p><p>Kepler thinks it’s a step up compared to Vera’s original plan on stripping them all of their magic and letting them die at the hands of the Order’s enemies, innocent or not.</p><p>“Hamish can be very persuasive so I doubt that he will fail. I mean, he was able to persuade you”, she pointed out.</p><p>Vera turned the page of the book to the spell she needs.</p><p>“A skill that’s growing to be irritating but I must admit that he’s wise and compassionate. Too bad, this world does not deserve that”, she muttered.</p><p>“You don’t mean that, Vera. In truth, the world is in desperate need for people like Hamish Duke. He’s good for you”, Kepler said.</p><p>That made Vera turned to her friend with an arched eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh, are you giving me your approval when it comes to men?” she asked.</p><p>Kepler laughed.</p><p>“I don’t need to give you my approval. I think deep down you know that too. It’s why you kept coming to his dreams for years when you could have freed yourself sooner”, she answered.</p><p>That is true but admitting her true feelings might cost her a lot and she cannot afford any of it now, not until she breaks Edward to pieces.</p><p>“Bitsy, you are wise and observant but right now, I have to destroy those who ruined my life and took everything I held dear. I may have backed down a little and showed mercy to few people but it does not mean that my plan has changed. I will destroy the Order and everyone who will dare follow Edward and I don’t give a damn if they’re innocent or not”,</p><p>Vera made gestures with her hands and Kepler felt the rush of magic inside the room.</p><p>“If you want to keep the body count low, I suggest you help Hamish with the task I gave him. I don’t give another chance”, Vera said before focusing on the ritual.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Failsafe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exactly after an hour since Vera told Hamish he’s in charge of talking to the Order’s disciples, they arrived in Stonemore through a portal while being escorted by Xavier. Alyssa ushered them to the quarters designated for them while Jack, Randall, and Lilith helped in explaining to the confused disciples what’s happening. Hamish braced himself because he knows he’s going to be bombarded with questions. Sure enough, he’s more than right.</p><p>“Why are we at the base of the enemy? Why are you here?” Angus asked.</p><p>“What Coventry told us was not the entire story. The war between him and Vera Stone runs deep than the fairytale he concocted and lead us to believe. If I’m being honest, the fight is personal for them. There’s no need for us, for you to get caught in the middle of it. That’s why you’re here. It’s for your safety so you wouldn’t get caught in the crossfire”, Hamish answered.</p><p>“Why? What’s going to happen?” Selena followed up.</p><p>“Coventry along with his followers who chose to side with him will be stripped off of their magic but don’t worry, you’ll be safe here. You will not be affected. That’s why we need to bring you here in Stonemore. Vera has agreed that there’s no need to put you all in danger on the process. Now, once Coventry is stripped off of his magic, his enemies will descent upon him. Right now, Stonemore is the safest place for all of us”, he answered.</p><p>There’s whispering among the disciples who are weighing this information.</p><p>“…and you would let this happen to our Grand Magus? To our Adeptis and Councilors? You chose to side with Vera Stone after what she did? She killed many disciples twenty years ago”, Gabrielle asked which earned favorable reaction from the others.</p><p>It’s something no one can deny. Vera had killed disciples back then but it was unintentional. However, when she was freed, she spilled blood within few minutes after she was released from her prison.</p><p>“My mother was one of those disciples who died twenty years ago”, everyone turned to Jack, “…and I was angry…I still am, but Vera Stone also lost people in her life that night. She lost her daughter, her brothers, her people…this town. It’s not justification for all the lives lost that night but she did not mean that to happen. She also lost her friends when she lost control of her power in her grief. However, what’s done to her and her family, that was intentional”,</p><p>Jack looked at Hamish who nodded at him in appreciation.</p><p>“Her war is not with us and she knows it. That’s why we’re here. I antagonized her, pushed her buttons and she could have kicked me out of the door and leave me to my fate out there but I’m still here. She could have chosen to ignore Hamish’s plea for your safety and leave you at the Temple but she had brought you here. I think that’s enough to inform us that not everything is black and white”, Jack intervened.</p><p>“Listen, you’re not being forced to stay here. It’s still your decision but we would like you to stay so you can be safe here but if it’s too much for you to be in Stonemore, there’s nothing we can do but respect your decision”, Hamish added.</p><p>The disciples discussed among themselves. Hamish and his friends prayed that they will choose to stay because once they leave Stonemore, they can no longer protect them.</p><p>“Alright…we’ll stay but don’t expect us to join the fight. Like you said, we’re not part of this war”, Gabrielle yielded.</p><p>Jack and Hamish smiled in relief.</p><p>“That’s all we’re asking”, Hamish replied.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Inside the mansion, Vera is in the middle of the ritual while Kepler kept watch. She trusts that Vera is not going to be swayed by the grimoire’s temptation but she’s worried about the state her friend is in. She had spent twenty years locked down that pit of darkness with nothing to do than think about the horrible things she endured at the hands of the man who was supposed to be her protector. Anyone will go mad going through that ordeal but she came out cold and composed which scares Kepler even more. She would like it if Vera will scream at people or just let it all out. Her stoic façade makes it difficult to read the storm raging inside her.</p><p>Kepler felt the surge of magic swirling around the room and she knows that it’s happening outside of Stonemore. All members of the Order are being stripped off of their magic as they stood there. No one is safe other than the disciples that are in Stonemore. She just hopes that Hamish succeeded in talking them all into staying.</p><p>With Vera uttering the final spell, all candles in the room burnt brightly before dying signifying the spell to be finished and successful.</p><p>“You did it. You took Edward’s magic”, Kepler muttered.</p><p>Vera took the time to catch her breath. Despite her immense power, the spells contained in the grimoire are draining and her energy is zapped.</p><p>“I did. I took all of their magic away”, she confirmed.</p><p>Kepler frowned at her friend. She had known her for years to know if there’s something she’s not telling her.</p><p>“Vera…what is it? There’s more, isn’t there?” she asked.</p><p>A smirk formed upon her lips which sent chills down Kepler’s spine.</p><p>“It’s not much, really, just a little precaution”, Vera answered coyly.</p><p>“What precaution? Vera, what did you do?” she asked again.</p><p>“The spell was intended to take the magic of all disciples of the Order. If our <em>guests</em> decided to plot a way for Edward to get back in here or run back to the Temple to share information to him, the spell will find its way to their magic as well”, Vera answered.</p><p>Kepler stared at her for a moment, trying to absorb what she just said.</p><p>“So, you’re saying that if the disciples left Stonemore, their magic will be gone?” Vera does not need to answer that, “Vera, that would include me, Alyssa, and Hamish”, she added.</p><p>Vera’s gaze at her turned hard.</p><p>“That will only happen if any of you decides to betray me and side with Edward. If you have no intention of doing that, why should you be worried of the spell? You’re safe here in Stonemore and you have magic here. The same should apply to the others. Once Edward and his loyal followers are dead, then I will lift the spell and you can all go wherever you want”, Vera said.</p><p>“This is not part of the plan, Vera”, Kepler reminded her.</p><p>The candles suddenly lit up again.</p><p>“I decide what’s part of the plan!” Kepler found herself taking few steps back, “Now, I am grateful for your help and your loyalty through all these years. I appreciate it, Bitsy. I do but if you ever question my decision again, there will be consequences”, Vera warned.</p><p>Kepler swallowed as she noticed the way Vera’s fingers brushed over the cover of the Vade Maecum.</p><p>“Now, you do sound like Edward”, she muttered despite the growing fear in her.</p><p>That caught Vera off-guard.</p><p>“Well, you have him to thank for that”, she replied and grabbed the book and left.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Hamish saw Vera walking along the hallway with the grimoire and knew she finished the spell. He started advancing towards her direction when she waved her hand off shutting the door behind her before he was able to close the distance between them. He stood outside her room, frozen, and completely confused. He thought that she would be happy now that she was able to take her revenge on Edward. She was able to rid him of his magic. She should be rejoicing, right? Unless, something else had happened.</p><p>“Councilor! Councilor! Tell me what happened”, he said when he found Kepler at the balcony of the mansion.</p><p>“Why? What do you mean?” she asked with a frown.</p><p>“I just saw Vera and she locked herself in her room. I don’t understand. This is what she wanted to do for years and now she had done it, she doesn’t seem happy. What happened down there?” he asked.</p><p>Kepler sighed.</p><p>“Vera put in a failsafe to the spell”, she answered.</p><p>“What failsafe?” he followed up.</p><p>“Any member inside the Stonemore is safe from the spell she casted but once we cross the border, we will lose our magic too”, she revealed.</p><p>Hamish frowned. It’s not how he understood it.</p><p>“I thought it’s effect will be one-time. Those who remained outside Stonemore will be the only ones affected. She did not say about those who were here losing their magic once they leave”, he expressed.</p><p>Kepler shrugged.</p><p>“We share the same understanding. Vera wanted to make sure that no one is going to betray her and run back to Edward to give out information about her and Stonemore. Anyone who tries to do that will lose his magic. Once Edward is dead, she said she’ll lift up the spell but until then, we stay here if we want to keep our magic and our lives intact”, she explained.</p><p>Her failsafe…he’s certain she had not thought of it up until he asked her to get the other disciples out of the Temple and bring them to Stonemore. Vera trusts him and she had grown to sort of like his friends but she does not know the others disciples at the Temple, let alone trusts them. She had compromised with his request and in return, she put that failsafe in her spell to protect herself and her town.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Councilor. It’s my fault. I was the one who asked her to get the other disciples out of the Temple. If I hadn’t asked her that, she wouldn’t have put the failsafe into the spell”, he apologized.</p><p>Kepler smiled at her.</p><p>“Don’t apologize for having a heart, Hamish. You did the right thing and I am glad you were able to persuade Vera to do it. She needs you more than ever, Hamish. She needs your light, your heart, to keep her in check. Hatred and vengeance are powerful things that can corrupt even the purest of the soul”, she said.</p><p>He deciphered her words.</p><p>“You’re afraid she’ll go evil”, he translated.</p><p>“I fear many things”, she chuckled, “I never feared my friend but I am afraid for her. I don’t want her to lose herself to this. She does not deserve it. Her family wouldn’t want her to go through that on their account”, she replied with a sad smile.</p><p>He can understand. He knows how overwhelming those emotions can be and right now, Vera is experiencing twenty years of pent-up anger she accumulated during her time in the pit.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll always be there for her”, he swore.</p><p>“I know but it’s good to hear”, she responded.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Inside her bedroom, Vera stared at the powerful grimoire sitting on her bed all the while contemplating the words Kepler said to her earlier. Is she really the same as Edward? What would that make her? Can she be alike with the monster who sold their daughter to necromancers? The very thought horrifies her. She repeatedly tells herself that she’s doing this for justice. This is for her daughter, her brothers, her people, her home. No one else needs to die if everyone will just stay out of it. All she did was take the magic away and allow fate to decide when it comes to Edward’s fate. Does that make her a monster too?</p><p>“I am nothing like him”, she said out loud.</p><p>She began hearing whispers coming from the grimoire and she’s aware that doing one spell from it has opened her to its presence, its very essence.</p><p>
  <em>He will not stop until he kills you. He will take everything away from you again. Your people. Your home. He will destroy it again. </em>
</p><p>“He no longer has the power to do that”, she responded.</p><p>
  <em>…but he was not alone. You opened your home to a bunch of snakes which will be his way to ruin your life once more.</em>
</p><p>“ENOUGH!” she exclaimed, shattering every glass in her room with her magic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Heal Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hamish burst into Vera’s bedroom as soon as he heard the sound of the glass shattering. He’s on his way to see her, to check if she’s alright when he heard it and he just jumped into action and opened the door. To hell with the consequences. He found Vera on the floor surrounded by broken shards of glass and his immediate thought was someone had broken in and attacked her but there’s no one else in the room with her. It’s just her…and the grimoire.</p><p>Her eyes are fixated on it as it lays on her bed. She did not even seem to notice his presence at all. It’s like she’s having a deep conversation with it that no one else can hear.</p><p>“Vera”, he called softly to avoid startling her but it went unheard.</p><p>He knelt beside her and he felt a piece of broken glass bit his skin.</p><p>“Hey, Vera…look at me please”, he repeated with such gentleness.</p><p>It seemed to have worked as her breathing hitched and her eyes fluttered a few times and she’s suddenly became aware of her surroundings and his presence.</p><p>“Hamish?” she asked in confusion.</p><p>“Yeah…it’s me. I heard the glass and I thought you needed help so I came in. Sorry about not waiting for your permission. Are you alright?” he explained before asking.</p><p>She looked around her room and saw the state it’s in. He watched as she tries to recall the events that had happened before he came in. After a few seconds, her gaze returned to the grimoire and he had a strong feeling it has something to do with it.</p><p>“…those disciples, they need to leave Stonemore”, she muttered.</p><p>He frowned.</p><p>“What? I thought you agreed on having them here until Edward is dead”, he asked.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“They need to leave”, she insisted.</p><p>He was now confused at her sudden change of heart.</p><p>“Vera, you put a failsafe into your spell. If they leave Stonemore, they will lose their magic too and they will be vulnerable out there to the Order’s enemies. They will be defenseless and they will most likely die”, he tried to reason with her but she glared at him.</p><p>“I don’t care, Hamish. I wanted them gone from my town and I want it to happen immediately”, she picked up herself from the floor and hissed when few pieces of broken glass pierced her palms, “I can’t harbor snakes in my home and just wait for them to bite me. We’re too close on ending Edward and I will not have anyone ruin that. I did not endure twenty years of darkness to fail”, she added.</p><p>He can feel that something is not right with her. He knows that she’s not trusting any of the newly arrived disciples but it’s not her to be this rash. She had put in the failsafe to her spell to protect her from any betrayal and Edward’s secret agents, if there’s any. She wouldn’t have bothered with all that if she’s just going to kick them out of Stonemore anyway. Something happened between after she performed the spell and him coming into her room and he’s certain it has something to do with the grimoire on her bed.</p><p>“Vera, they’re not going to ruin anything. As a matter of fact, they don’t want any part of this war. You know that as well. That’s why you agreed to bring them here and to keep them safe. You know that this is not their fight and you don’t want them to be a collateral damage. I can understand the failsafe. I do, and they will too. Just…trust me, Vera”, he said.</p><p>The frantic look is still in her eyes but his words managed to calm her down and see reason. She allowed herself to breathe before nodding.</p><p>“You’re right. I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. The failsafe will be my security. Thank you for being so patient with me, Hamish”, she apologized.</p><p>He used his fingers to tilt her face up so he can look into her eyes and she to his.</p><p>“There’s nothing to be sorry for. You’re on edge. I understand that. Let’s get your hands cleaned up”, he said.</p><p>She glanced over her palms and them bleeding.</p><p>“I could just heal them”, she muttered.</p><p>“Well…I’m old fashioned, I supposed. Let’s disinfect it first before you close the cuts. Better safe than sorry”, he responded with his charming smile.</p><p>It never fails to get her to smile herself and she agreed. Vera quickly glanced over the grimoire before casting a spell that made it disappear and together they went into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Vera sat by the tub as Hamish treated her palms. She watched him plucked out shards of broken glass from her skin so meticulously. It’s so addicting to watch him concentrate like that. She finds it so endearing.</p><p>“You have steady hands. You could have been a doctor”, she mentioned.</p><p>He laughed.</p><p>“…when I was growing up, I hated the sight of blood. My father used to laugh at me each time I grew pale at the sight of it”, Vera giggled at that, “It’s true. Then, my mother said it’s essential I overcome my fear of blood. There will be a time that I will have to tend to myself and I wouldn’t be able to do that if I would faint each time so I trained myself and after a few years, I’d gone better. Of course, learning magic helped because I had to cut my palm each time I had to do some big spells. Now, I don’t feel so bad anymore”, he shared.</p><p>Vera can actually picture a young Hamish being afraid at the sight of blood and it made her smile.</p><p>“I was never afraid of blood even when I was little. I had three older brothers growing up and they loved the outdoors. I was that little girl who wanted to be one of the boys so I joined them in the woods and there’s no day we would come home without any wounds”, they both laughed, “Then, the feeling of wanting to belong became the need to surpass them. I was competitive so I strived hard to beat my brothers. My father used to joke about how unladylike I was. I even beat my brothers in swordfight. You should have seen their faces. They were embarrassed to be bested by their little sister”, she shared too with a fond smile on her face.</p><p>Hamish knew she had an amazing childhood with a loving family, a family she had lost all because she loved the wrong man.</p><p>“Vera…what happened before I came in your room?” he finally asked.</p><p>The smile on her face vanished and her eyes had gone sad.</p><p>“Bitsy told me how I sounded like Edward. I kept telling myself that I am not. I wouldn’t do what he had done to our daughter, to my family, to me…then, the Vade Maecum…it spoke to me”,</p><p>“…the grimoire can speak?” he asked.</p><p>“It’s a rarity but yes. It told me how Edward will destroy everything I have once again all because I brought in snakes into my home. I know it was not true because he’s powerless now and I had the failsafe into the spell but…I was just so angry, Hamish. All those words kept playing in my head over and over again and I kept imagining what would happen if Edward took everything away from me again and…I don’t know. I just lost it”, she answered.</p><p>He knew it. She had lost control of her magic again. He’s just thankful it’s nothing as big as what happened twenty years ago or Stonemore will be probably erased from the map.</p><p>“You’re alright. You know deep in your heart that you’re nothing like Edward and you know the reason why you have those students sheltered here. It’s not because I persuaded you. You made the decision yourself because you have a heart. You know they needed protecting and you gave it to them. As for your worry that one of them will do something to harm you or derail your plans, I will not let them. You have us, Vera. You’re not alone. Edward will never take everything away from you again. I will not let him”, he swore.</p><p>She stared at him in disbelief. She knows in herself that she has the capacity to become something worse than Edward and yet, Hamish’s belief in her is astounding. He has already turned his back on the Order, almost lost his friends and his life in the process and he remains by her side through it all.</p><p>“Bitsy was right. The world needs more people like you”, she muttered in awe.</p><p>He hid his blush with a smile before proceeding to healing both her palms.</p><p>“There you go. Good as new and safe from any infection”, he said proudly.</p><p>Then, he got up too fast and winced upon feeling the sting on his knee which did not go unnoticed by Vera.</p><p>“You’re hurt”, she pointed out.</p><p>“Oh, no. It’s nothing—”</p><p>She had already knelt in front of him and checked his knee. She almost gasped upon seeing the thick shard of glass that’s still in his flesh. He had forgotten to take care of that after he saw how distraught Vera was.</p><p>“This is going to hurt”, before giving him any time to process that, she had already pulled the glass from his knee and his blood started pouring out, “Restittuatur…” she casted and his wound was healed.</p><p>“That was fast”, he commented while recovering his breath.</p><p>Vera got up and arched a brow at him.</p><p>“Yes, and that’s free from infection too. Did a little modification to the spell since I have no time to disinfect your wound”, she elaborated.</p><p>Hamish laughed at that and pulled her into a hug which she quickly welcomed.</p><p>“Would you stay here tonight?” she asked.</p><p>“I would even you had not asked me to”, he answered.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>It took less than five seconds for everything to return to the way they were in her bedroom. After she had casted a spell to clean and fix everything, she and Hamish enjoyed a bath together before turning in for the night.</p><p>Cuddled and wrapped in each other’s arms, Vera absentmindedly traced a circle over his chest.</p><p>“What’s on your mind, Vera?” he asked while gently running his fingers through her hair.</p><p>“I was wondering if you can help me with a spell tomorrow”, she answered.</p><p>“What kind of spell?” he followed up.</p><p>It’s very unlike her to ask his help when it comes to magic since she’s more well-versed on it than him.</p><p>“The Vade Maecum Infernal is a very powerful grimoire. Aside from that, it has a life of its own. It’s what takes the humanity of anyone who succeeds in bonding with it. I have only used one spell from it and I can already feel its effect and I don’t like it. I wanted to seal it at the basement but I don’t trust myself not to unlock it so I need you to help me out”, she explained.</p><p>He’s right. It’s the grimoire who had made her snap earlier and it’s too dangerous if it happens again.</p><p>“Tell me what I can do”, he agreed.</p><p>“It’s going to be a sealing enchantment. We will use both our magic to do it so I will not be able to free the grimoire without your help. If I ever wanted to do so or if ever I was tempted, I know I can trust you to stop me and help me see why I shouldn’t bother using it again. It had served its purpose for me. I took the Order’s magic and I know how to restore it without the book. That should be enough. I will not let it sway me to become Edward”, she said.</p><p>He held her close as he kissed her proudly. How can she ever think she’s the same as Edward is beyond is understanding. With all her power, he had never met anyone who has the presence of mind to ground herself and protect her heart from any corruption. Kepler had told him how hatred and vengeance can corrupt even the purest of soul. Hamish strongly believes that it will never apply on Vera because she’s stronger than most people. Yes, she’s angry. Yes, she wanted revenge, but it did not corrupt her soul. That’s something Edward failed to destroy in her: her heart.</p><p>“I will help you, Vera, with everything that you need…always”, he responded.</p><p>“Thank you, Hamish”, she replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any thoughts so far?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>